


no need to say goodbye

by mysterytwin



Series: i’ll love you long after you’re gone [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, a bit of fluff though, starco, woohoo starco angst for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterytwin/pseuds/mysterytwin
Summary: It’s the end and Marco Diaz isn’t sure what to do.





	

It’s the end.

  
It’s the end and Marco Diaz’s heart is about to be shattered into a million pieces. Then it’ll be put back together (but not mended, he doesn’t think that will happen for a long time) because he has to keep going, even with the pain. But remembering what will happen today will break his heart once more and the process will repeat.

  
It’s the end and Marco Diaz doesn’t know what to do. Will he try to stop it? No, he can’t. That’s dumb. Stupid. Will he _wish_ he could stop it? Obviously. That’s the only road he’s going to take. Will he say the things on his mind before it happens? Maybe. Probably. He’s not sure yet.

  
It’s the end and Marco Diaz bites his lip anxiously, his foot tapping continuously, the sound muffled by the carpet. He sits on the couch, waiting for it to happen. His heart beats in his chest rapidly and he realizes that if it were not for his ribcage, his heart would have jumped out of his body by now. In truth, he is terrified. Scared. Frightened. Fearful. What is he going to do? What is _she_ going to do?

  
It’s the end and Star Butterfly sits next to him on the couch, even more nervous than he is. Her wand is in her hand, being held so tightly to the point her knuckles are turning white; he wonders what she’s thinking and what exactly she’s afraid of. Because he knows exactly what scares him.

  
It’s the end and Star Butterfly is going to leave Earth in a matter of minutes. And it terrifies him.

  
Marco’s thought so much about this day that he’s not even sure if there’s anything left to think about. For days now, he’s tried to think of a better solution that will allow her to stay. With him. On Earth.

  
(Of course he’s being selfish. He knows that, and frankly, he’s stopped caring. This is his friend who’s leaving. This is Star Butterfly, princess of Mewni and the only person who seems to not judge him on what he does and doesn’t do. She’s been on adventures with him, and they’ve gone through so much together. She’s his best friend, his partner in crime, the sun to his moon, the yin to his yang, the love of his life—

  
And that is exactly why he can’t let her leave _just like that_.)

  
“It feels like yesterday,” she says quietly, snapping him out of his thoughts. “When I arrived here, you didn’t even like me.”

  
_And now I like you too much_. He laughs softly. “Yeah, well, I don’t think I was used to your magic yet, y’know?”

  
“I’m glad I ended up being stuck with you, Marco,” she says with a smile, her bright blue eyes looking directly into his. They’re brighter than the sun. “I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

  
“I’m kind of the best Earth guide there is.” Marco rubs the back of his neck, still very much flustered by her words. “Now, how would you rate the entire tour?”

  
Star grins, although there’s sadness in her eyes that she couldn’t hide from her best friend. “I’d give it a hundred,” she says, “plus puppies.”

  
“With laser eyes?” he asks, picking up a puppy from the ground. Marco wonders if they’ll come with Star to Mewni. If they do, at least he won’t have to see them everyday he comes home and it won’t be a slap to his face to remember how they came to be in the first place; if they don’t, at least he’ll always remember that she is real and not just a figment of his imagination (although he’s not sure if he can think up something like her — she’s too amazing).

  
“With laser eyes. Oh, and they come with cupcakes!”

  
“In case they get hungry,” he says, nodding. “Smart idea.”

  
His best friend sticks out her tongue. “Marco, what are you talking about? _All_ my ideas are smart.”

  
“Sure,” he replies sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Like that time at the supermarket? When you tried sneaking out, like, eight boxes of pancakes? And then you got caught by the police? Then I had to bail you out? Now, _that_ was a good idea for sure.”

  
Star rolls her eyes. “Yeah? Well, how about that time at the library and—”

  
“—you got both of us kicked out for trying to use magic to get a book on the top shelf?” he finishes, crossing his arms.

  
She pouts. “Okay, yeah, whatever, but that time at the Mexican restaurant—”

  
“—and you got yourself lost for days, Star, I was so worried—”

  
“Marco, you know I’m sorry about that.” She looks sad again, which totally sucks, because Marco prefers her happy, thank you very much. “I came back, didn’t I?”

  
He lifts her chin — a bold move. “You did. That’s what matters,” he says. Then he leans back, resting on a pillow. “And your ideas are always kind of fun, anyway. Even if they’re not always good.”

  
“So you had fun? With me?”

  
“How could I not? You’re Star Butterfly, princess of fun.”

  
Her eyes soften at his words. “Come here,” she says, scooting nearer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m going to miss you, Marco.”

  
_Don’t cry_. “I’ll miss you, too, Star.”

  
Should he tell her? The moment seems right — well, okay, yeah, he could’ve told her days ago — and he feels like if he doesn’t tell her, he never will. At least he won’t ever get the chance again.

  
“Star—”

  
There’s a rip a few feet away from them and a portal to another dimension is opened. Marco takes a deep breath. Oh. It’s time, isn’t it? Time’s up for the adventures of Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz.

  
She shoots him a nervous glance. Standing up, she whispers, “This is it, isn’t it?”

  
“Yeah,” he replies. “I guess this is it.”

  
The king and queen of Mewni enter the living room and embrace their daughter. As much as it warms his heart to see Star reunited with both of her parents, it pains his chest to know that his time with her is finally over.

  
“Thank you for taking care of the future queen of Mewni,” the king says, nodding in his direction, “and my daughter.”

  
Marco smiles a bit.

  
Star looks at him again, tears pooling at the edge of her eyes. She whispers something to her parents and they nod, stepping into the portal. She takes a step forward, lip quivering.

  
He’s about to say something before she embraces him with another hug. The force makes him take a few steps backward, but he wraps his arms around her anyway.

  
“Promise me you’ll visit,” she says into his red hoodie. “I’ll give you my scissors, if you want.”

  
“Star,” he says firmly, placing his hands on her shoulders. He thinks he’s crying too. “You’re my best friend and—”

  
_I love you_.

  
“I won’t ever forget you, okay? You mean a lot to me,” he tells her instead, trying (very hard) to smile. “If it weren’t for you, I’d still be that guy who was too determined on proving that I’m not a safe kid. I’d still be stuck on trying to get Jackie to notice me. And…thank you. I wish you didn’t have to leave.”

  
She hugs him again. “You mean a lot to me, too.”

  
Marco waves one more time as she steps through the dimension rip, the red scissors left on the table. He closes it, watching her walk away.

  
His heart feels empty and hollow inside his chest. He falls into his knees and he cries. It’s been weird and wild and all sorts of things — but it’s definitely fun to have a best friend from another dimension.

  
It’s the end and Marco Diaz cries for a love that was never meant to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at superishs.tumblr.com!!


End file.
